Avatar X: The Dragons Tears of Blood
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Hello this Story is a Crossover of Avatar/x-men I like both so well that I got to thinking what if one of the characters from x-men somehow got transport to the world of Avatar and how he or she could influence the story. Please Review


Prolog:

As the eldest of all dragons died by the hands of the Fire Lord Sozin, it spoke to him of a prophecy. As tears of blood fell down its scaly face and then dribbled onto the ground, setting it ablaze. The Prophecy told him that the Air nomads would survive his purging flames he wielded so wrongly, and when the person who would become the true Avatar first attempted to take the mantle he would be struck down by a skilled fire bender in a moment when the Avatar power would be near its strongest; but in that moment when his power is severed, a new threat will enter this world that no bender will ever be able to defeat. But before the dragon could finish it died, leaving Sozin with only more questions and a growing anger that he had never felt before. Sozin continued on his path as did the rest of the world. And like the dragon had prophesied, the Avatar, in the moment he would have become complete,, was shattered by Azula; but unknown to anyone of that world the energy opened a great rift between many worlds and as it began to close and heal, a being from another plane drifted into the world…….

This is his story.

Near The Earth Kingdom:

Kevin's eyes slowly drifted open. His head was spinning from the assault that Colossus had landed on his energy body when they fought one another. The reaction to the metal body had made him believe that he himself was going to die. As his energy particles began to scatter he swore he saw a massive dragon open his mouth and suck him in like a poof of smoke. He found himself falling through what he could only describe as a crazy roller coaster that followed flashes of images, then nothing, followed by the sickening thud he felt when he finally found himself face first against the ground. the strange voices of men and women in panic in the distance as he got up he saw a massive stone city under siege by men and women dressed in armor shooting flames from their hands and feet .they also seemed to have massive machines and other creatures on their side. The city would surely collapse under the strength of the invaders.

So surprising and amazing was the scene in front of him that Kevin had totally not realized that he was no longer the large flowing being of energy that he was only moment ago; he was in fact whole once again in a human body that had red hair like his mother as well as her green eyes. As Kevin saw and felt a large explosion come from another location by a lake nearby that sent him to the ground, he experienced for the first time the sensation of pain, causing him to look down at his hands and see the small fleshy white covered digit of his youth. He touched his face and even pulled his hair to make sure he wasn't dreaming, as this would have been the best dream in his life. This made him leap to his feet and cry out in joy.

This proved to be a big mistake for Kevin as there were Fire Nation troops near where he was, and they soon were upon him like the jackals they were. Not knowing if his new body still had his old abilities, he had no choice but to run since he valued his own life. As he escaped (and somehow evaded the Fire nation soldiers that were after him) he saw something that looked like a cloud with legs passing over. At least he did for a small time before running into another group of them that were obviously heading for the city he saw. Kevin had no choice. He raised his hands, and as he did the earth itself changed into a giant creature from Kevin's mind. It roared at the Fire Nation troops, who sent flames at it with little effect. Kevin opened his eyes to see his creation. It was making short work of the low level fire benders with its brute strength when the captain of this fire bender squad suddenly unleashed a volley of attacks that made the creature explode into chunks of molten rock.

Kevin had no choice in his mind and suddenly summoned a great deal of energy that danced across his finger tips before the ground underneath the fire benders all transformed into a giant pool of water, sending them all splashing into it like they were pennies in a wishing well. Once they were all in, Kevin made the water ice over, trapping the fire benders underneath. Kevin walked on the ice and saw the men and women pounding, trying to gasp their last breath of air before they passed out and started to sink into their would-be graves. Once he was sure they were done, he allowed the ice and water to revert back to the way it looked before it was changed by him without a trace of a battle taking place except that all the soldiers and their animals and machines lay passed out and wet on the ground were they sat.

Kevin looked at his hands and saw there was no damage from using his powers, and in fact he felt amazing at the moment. This brought a small smirk to his face as he said to himself, "Well, well, well, it looks like this place is going to be very interesting for me and them."

Kevin concentrated on a boulder close to him and as he did it twisted and turned into a giant golden eagle. He climbed onto its back and it set off into the air. Kevin could see the walls of Ba Sing Se open to the invaders; this could only mean the fight was now over and the city was theirs for the taking, so he decided he'd try to find the cloud with many legs. The eagle let out a loud screech before changing to the direction he remembered seeing the cloud go.

Meanwhile, on the back of Appa; Katara, Soka and Toph were busliy trying to save Aang's life from Azula's lighting attack. Katara was weeping as it looked like Aang could possibly die this time after that attack. The group was sure Aang was in danger as Katara pulled out the sacred water and started to bend it to heal the wound. As she did this; Aang started to move slightly, but he hadn't awoke yet. "Did you just see that his hand twitched?" Soka hissed out as Toph said "Obviously not, but it sounds good. Keep going Katara, we need Aang or we will be lost without him." Katara ignored her brother and Toph as she was putting everything into healing Aang as Appa looked for a place to regroup at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beta Reader: solomonara


End file.
